MuffinClan challenge book
by Bramble-wamble
Summary: MuffinClan Challenge book! EVERYTHING GOES HERE.
1. Dawnpelt's Heart

Dawnpelt walked out of the gathering, snarling with satisfaction. _That's what you get, mangy crow-food eater!_ Jayfeather was now suspended from all his medicine cat duties; though she would have liked just chasing him out, this is a form of punishment, too. Unfortunately, it wasn't worse.

Dawnpelt searched the crowd for the blind cat one last time; Jayfeather looked very angry. Jayfeather caught her eye, and she looked away awkwardly. _Why did I care that he was looking at me?_ She thought. Probably just because everybody was looking at her a couple moments before. _Yeah. That's it._ she thought again.

She felt her hatred toward her brother's murderer grow weaker and weaker. _Why?_ she thought. _Flametail's strong enough to not drown. He'd have come up if it wasn't for that scum! _But something in her mind was telling her otherwise. _Go back! Tell them it's a lie!_ something in the back of her mind told her. Dawnpelt didn't listen and pressed closer to Tigerheart, her brother. But unusually, it didn't bring her any feelings of comfort or hope. It made her feel a weird feeling.

Dawnpelt shook it away. But it wouldn't go. Once they were in ShadowClan territory, Dawnpelt looked to her brother and said, "I'll catch up with you." Tigerheart began to open his mouth, but after her big scene at the gathering, he realized she may need room. Once Tigerheart and the rest of ShadowClan were gone, Dawnpelt collapsed.

_What is it?_ she thought. _What is this feeling? _She suddenly realized when she thought of Jayfeather and his sleek blue-gray tabby coat, she felt warm. And when she thought of his big, blue eyes; no matter how blind; she just wanted him to envelop around her. Dawnpelt, shocked, realized _I love him!_**  
**

**Challenge from MuffinClan!**


	2. Jayfeather's Blindness

Jayfeather looked out of the medicine den, suddenly confused.

Why was he the one chosen to be blind?

His wish was to see.

But the world prevented him from it.

He just wanted to run without worries.

He wanted to hunt, to fight.

Because he wanted to have fun.

He didn't want to be grumpy.

He wanted to be a warrior.

However, he was forever doomed to be a medicine cat.

Why him?

Because Brightheart couldn't be alone.

Because some one needs to face it.

Because he was strong enough to get through it.

And that is why.


	3. Snowtuft's Trial

"And if you fail," the voice boomed, "You will be exiled!" There were cheers at this. I snarled in rage at the idea.

I was helping my Clanmates by talking to the WindClan cats! I was gaining information! I only slipped up...

Because I loved her.

Goldenheart, oh, she is the most beautiful cat ever. She's charming, and her delicate wishes, just the most generous cat. She says the has many imperfections, but she doesn't. Oh, I can't even describe it.

So, I guess I'll start from the beginning. So one day, I was out, alone, patrolling the WindClan border. I was a young warrior then. I saw a rabbit bounding over the horizon. I grinned and hoped it would come into ShadowClan territory so I could catch it. It came closer and closer, but then, a patrol of WindClan cats came up over the hill and raced toward the rabbit. Once they saw me, they raced faster.

Then that moment was dedicated to when I saw her.

Her beautiful golden tabby frame, with entrancing moon high blue eyes. Her white paws racing over the soft plain, which she was accustomed to. I didn't even notice when the WindClan cats caught the rabbit; and when I did notice, I wasn't mad.

She padded up to me and said, "Hi! I'm Goldenheart!" I nodded blankly. She poked me and said, "Well? What's your name?"

I shook myself out of it and said, "My name is Snowtuft."

She smiled and said, "I like that name!" She then licked her paw with disappointment on her face. "I got a regular, run-of-the-mill name. It's no fun." She sighed emptily.

I smiled at her. "Please! You have an awesome name! When you have a name like this, no one can remember it. Even my siblings forget it sometimes!"

She laughed and said, "Maybe I'm complaining for nothing, then."

Suddenly, a large tom stepped in front of me. "Go back into your own territory!" he said.

I frowned. "I am in my own territory." I said back.

He snarled at me, and the entire patrol except for Goldenheart squared up on me. But no one but me and Goldenheart seemed to notice.

I sighed and turned around, but Goldenheart said "Wait! I need to tell him something!" I looked at her and took a deep breath, expecting the worst.

Instead, she whispered in my ear, "Meet me here at moon high." She jumped back quickly and snarled at me, I assumed to keep up the act. I acted all scared, and flashed back into the forest, secretly excited.

When I met her that night, I was worried she wouldn't come. But she did. She smiled at me and lay down. "Come on, lay down here!" she said, pawing the spot next to her. I lay down next to her, aware of her fur pressing up against my fur. She smiled at me and whispered, "Look at the stars. Our ancestors. Do you think they're watching us?"

I grinned at her and said, "They watch everything from up there."

She nuzzled against me and said, "I love you."

I was surprised, but said "I love you too."

We parted ways after that, but not for long. Every quarter moon, we would meet there. That went on for 5 moons before she told me something important.

"I'm pregnant."

I freaked out.

Suddenly, my sister, Poppytail, stepped out of the trees. "What are you doing?" she whispered, pale-faced.

I went up to my sister. "Please, don't tell-" but she was already gone.

I nuzzled Goldenheart, but raced after my sister. But it was no use. She was the fastest cat in the Clan, while the undergrowth tripped me up. When I got to camp, the whole Clan was looking at me.

That's when I told Goosestar the whole story.

Goosestar looked at me and said, "I would like to talk with the senior warriors, please."

I looked at Poppytail with pained eyes. She had no loyalty to me. My anger bubbled up inside me.

Goosestar suddenly stepped back from the huddle of warriors on the High Stump and announced my punishment.

"At the next quarter moon," Goosestar yowled, "Snowtuft will kill Goldenheart." I stood there, shocked. "If he fails to do so," he said, "he will be exiled." There were cheers and I thought, _How could my Clanmates not stand up for true love? _That was it. I screeched to the moon. One of the warriors quickly shut me up.

That next quarter moon went by to fast. However, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, and none of my Clanmates trusted me.

Including my family.

I felt a heavy weight in my stomach when the night came. I walked to the border, and when I saw her, I knew I couldn't do it.

I sighed and told Goldenheart what I would have to do or be exiled.

She immediately said, "Do it."

I looked at her, shocked. "No! You're pregnant!" I said.

"It doesn't matter." she said, shaking her head. "I'm not getting you exiled."

I sighed and looked at her. "Think of our children," I said, "and kill me. I will not be happy unless I'm with you. And as a rouge, I can't do that. At least in the skies," I didn't know if I'd go to StarClan or the Dark Forest, "I will always see you. But if it happens to you, we'll never get to see our children."

She sighed at me. "Are you sure this is for the best?" she asked.

I nodded surprisingly surely, though inside, I was scared beyond belief.

I set my head down on the ground, watched my love unsheathe her claws, and draw a fine line across my neck.

"I love you..." I managed to get out.

She teared up and said "I love you too."

And the last image I saw was that beautiful golden tabby frame with delicate white paws and those entrancing moon high blue eyes.


	4. The Untrustable Lake

**Challenge for MuffinClan. I think I'll do a MuffinClan challenge every other one, and a CloudClan challenge every other one. **

Harepaw woke up, again, as cold as the river. He shivered, even against his warm sister, Skypaw.

He sighed and got up, shaking off some snow that somehow got down here to the dens. The warriors still got to sleep outside, with the deputy and leader, but the apprentices had to share the nursery with the queens and kits, while his other sister, Poppypaw, got to sleep in a warm den with herbs and Krestleflight.

He went out of the den to see some warriors murmuring to each other, including his father. He sighed and looked at the fresh-kill pile; all there was was some rabbit remains and a couple larches. Harepaw sighed and took a larch to eat with Skypaw.

Once they were done, he felt chilled to the bone.

"Hey, guys," he told the apprentices, "I'll be out by the lake if you need me." They nodded numbly, and he beckoned Skypaw to come with him. She gave a tired sigh.

He led her to the lake, tripping on snow every once and a while. When they got to the lake, he breathed in amazement.

THE WHOLE DARN THING WAS COVERED IN ICE.

Harepaw jumped out on the ice, shouting "Yahoo!" and beckoning Skypaw to come on with him. She gave a nervous nod, and jumped on too, landing on all four paws on the ice.

She slid around, yowling "Help!" Harepaw just laughed and directed his sliding to Skypaw, then bumped her.

Skypaw raised her eyebrows at him, saying "Oh, no you didn't!" and trying to direct her sliding towards him, and doing a surprisingly good job.

Harepaw laughed as she bumped him into the middle of the lake. He suddenly felt a little crack in the ice; crack, crack, and there was suddenly a giant hole beneath him, full of icy water. He yowled as he hit the water, quickly paddling about. He shook out his fur, trying to get the water away, but to no avail. Suddenly, a RiverClan cat jumped into the water, swimming towards him. He desperately paddled around, struggling when the RiverClan cat grabbed his scruff.

"Stop it, or I'll leave you!" the tom from another Clan threatened. Harepaw went limp, and the RiverClan cat dragged him to the island's shore. Skypaw was there to cover him with licks.

"Thank you so much!" she said to the RiverClan tom. He dipped his head and slid across the still balanced ice to get back to his Clan's territory.

Skypaw grinned at Harepaw. "Thinking of swimming like a fish, now are we?" she asked teasingly.


	5. Warriors Haikus

Eyes grow wide with fear

Once they realize what forces

They have messed with

(Just general Warriors)

...

Tigerstar will rule

All of the pathetic Clans

And make them vicious

(TIGERSTAR!)

...

I will kill your kits

Because you did so to love

This is my revenge

(Ashfur)


End file.
